


Муравьи в штанах

by samspiesonyou



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Pre-Slash, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samspiesonyou/pseuds/samspiesonyou
Summary: Дирк и Тодд, расследуя дело, забредают в лес.





	Муравьи в штанах

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву-218 для команды Dirk/Todd and everything connected.

— Тодд, тебя не преследует чувство дежавю? — спросил Дирк, окидывая взглядом густые ветви деревьев над головой.

Они шли по хвойному лесу, а под ногами уютно трещали иголки. Тодд пожал плечами:

— По твоей логике, я должен сталкиваться с чувством дежавю чуть ли не ежедневно. Прямо каждый раз, когда кто-то неправдоподобно жуткий и критически вооруженный пытается нас убить.

— Но, согласись, это всегда происходит удивительно разнообразно, — возразил Дирк. — А сейчас я прямо жду, что нам на голову свалится наэлектризованная акула. 

— Я был бы не против, — буркнул Тодд. — Мы бродим здесь уже вторые сутки. Я очень устал слушать твою болтовню.

— Зато мы значительно продвинулись в расследовании! — воодушевленно сообщил Дирк.

— Ты что-то заметил? — заинтересовался Тодд.

— Ничего! — еще больше воодушевился Дирк.

Тодд, напротив, сник:

— Ага, ясно. Ничего — тоже взаимосвязано. Но как именно оно взаимосвязано с тем делом, которое мы расследуем, нихуя непонятно. Ты вообще уверен, что нам надо было переться в лес?

Дирк снисходительно взглянул на напарника:

— Тодд, мне казалось, ты давно поверил, что вселенские связи — это не чушь. Если я чувствую, что нужно идти в лес, мы все равно рано или поздно окажемся в лесу. 

— Лучше бы это случилось поздно, — пробормотал Тодд и остановился. — Так, Дирк, не знаю, как ты, а я сейчас морально готов встретиться с акулой. По крайней мере для того, чтобы она откусила мне ноги. Я дико устал бесцельно бродить среди шишек и чириканья. 

В подтверждение своих слов он сел у ствола сосны и оперся спиной на крупный холмик хвои. Дирк виновато вздохнул и присел рядом.

— Хочешь, я откушу тебе ноги? Хотя бы одну — я сейчас готов съесть что угодно.

Тодд приподнял бровь:

— Ты точно не шутил, когда говорил вчера, что к этому делу зомби никак не причастны? Меня терзают сомнения.

Дирк посмотрел на него как на умалишенного:

— Не говори глупостей, будь я зомби, я бы уже съел твой мозг.

— Дирк, ты уже давно сожрал мой мозг, — раздраженно сказал Тодд. — Помолчи хотя бы пару минут, будь так любезен.

Дирк надулся, но наконец замолчал. Правда, спокойствием Тодд наслаждался недолго. Умиротворенный отдых был прерван возней Дирка, который пытался почесать спину между лопаток.

— Да господи, ты успокоишься или нет? — окончательно рассердился Тодд. Дирк гневно зыркнул на него, мол, а я что сделаю, если чешется, и продолжил свои попытки. Выглядело предельно нелепо. Тодд даже собрался было достать телефон и запечатлеть момент на видео, но в этот момент почувствовал, как дьявольски зачесалась поясница.

— Придурок, ты меня заразил, — сказал Тодд, почесывая кожу под майкой.

— Заразить можно только зевотой, — парировал Дирк, все-таки почесав спину и принявшись чесать бедро.

Тодд оглянулся на ставший для них местом привала холмик и вскочил:

— А еще тупостью, видимо! Как бы иначе я умудрился присесть у муравейника?! И заметь, тупость — это у меня точно от тебя!

— Муравейника? — осторожно спросил Дирк, перестав шевелиться.

Тодд насмешливо наклонил голову:

— Что, так и будешь там прохлаждаться? Может, поспишь еще?

Впрочем, словесной перепалке было не суждено продолжиться, потому что дальше резко зачесалась, кажется, каждая клеточка тела. Тодд отчаянно скреб ногтями кожу — тем же самым сосредоточенно занимался все-таки поднявшийся Дирк.

Тодд сдернул через голову майку и начал стряхивать с ее изнанки муравьев, поражаясь их количеству. Кажется, легче было не заметить слона в посудной лавке, чем такое полчище. Дирк тем временем избавился от куртки с рубашкой и расстегивал брюки. Из одежды сыпались муравьи, а детектив не уставал извергать изысканные британские ругательства. 

В итоге оба оказались в одном нижнем белье.

— Вот теперь я полноценно могу заявить об абсолютнейшем, глобальном и немного неловком дежавю! — горячо воскликнул Дирк, стряхивая насекомых с трусов. — И знаешь, учитывая, насколько близко я знаком со Вселенной, даже рискнул бы предположить, что она всеми силами пытается заставить нас заняться сексом. 

Тодд, пыхтя и пытаясь снять носок, стоя на одной ноге, возмущенно заметил:

— Твоя Вселенная — полная извращенка.

— Тодд, меня расстраивает, что ты осуждаешь сексуальные предпочтения Вселенной.

— А меня расстраивает, что мои сексуальные предпочтения она игнорирует!

— Ну, — Дирк выразительно покосился на внушительную выпуклость на боксерах Тодда. — Я бы сказал, что она, напротив, им потакает.

Тодд сложил ладони у паха и сделал невозмутимое лицо:

— Не понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду. Меня просто природа наградила в качестве компенсации за рост.

— Гордость в труселях не умещается? — прыснул Дирк.

— Ой, иди в жопу, — незамысловато послал Тодд, отставляя средний палец. 

— Да тут такая ситуация… — продолжал веселиться Дирк. — Вероятно, все к тому и движется. Кто я такой, чтобы спорить со Вселенной?

— Пикапер из тебя так себе. 

— Зато ты просто — уровень «бог»! — радостно заверил Дирк. — Я очень заинтригован твоей «компенсацией». 

Тодд обреченно вздохнул:

— Ты всегда для флирта выбираешь настолько неподходящие моменты? У меня муравьи в штанах и все зудит.

— Прям зудит? — Дирк поиграл бровями, а затем беспечно рассмеялся. — Ради бога, Тодд, никто с тобой не флиртует, я просто разряжаю обстановку.

— Я оскорблен до глубины души, — равнодушно сообщил Тодд. — Пойдем к ручью, есть шанс, что вода поможет избавиться от этих ублюдков окончательно. К тому же я не против помыться.

Дирк подобрал с земли мятую одежду:

— Пойдем. Ты на меня не злишься?

— За шуточки про секс? Вот еще, — фыркнул Тодд. Потом сказал уже серьезно: — Просто я правда заебался шляться по лесу и немного срываю на тебе злость. Прости, приятель. 

Дирк кивнул, принимая извинения. Они шли, то и дело подпрыгивая, когда в босые ступни впивалась очередная хвоинка или веточка.

— А мы будем купаться голыми? — спросил Дирк.

— Дирк, ты снова меня бесишь, — предостерег Тодд, но на самом деле злость давно прошла. Она уступила место размышлениям о том, где в шутках Дирка были шутки. Неугомонный детектив притих и молча шел рядом. Надо сказать, сделанные в уме выводы Тодда не то чтобы пугали, скорее, вызывали любопытство. И вообще, подумаешь, секс с Дирком Джентли со Вселенной в качестве дирижера, лишь бы муравьи за жопу не кусали.


End file.
